End of Humanity
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: <html><head></head>Rosalyn Nelson will be part of their "family" whether she likes it or not. Slenderman/Totheark/OC fic. No romance.</html>
1. End of Humanity

End of Humanity

'Your greatest teacher is darkness itself.'

* * *

><p>The Tall One will be pleased.<p>

The girl, Rosalyn Nelson sleeps in the back. I want to laugh out loud but I do not and instead inwardly smirk. Rosalyn Nelson is unconscious on the backseat.

Her delicate wrists and ankles are bound with duct tape.

She wasn't unconscious when I tied her up. She almost knew what was happening. Being chased by the Tall One has already made her weak from lack of sleep and fever.

By the time she exited the school, she was already disorientated and exhausted. When she fell in the snow, I knew she would put up little fight.

The Tall One may have broken her spirit a little too much, but it does not matter. His sole purpose was to relentlessly hunt down his prey and make them weak and tired. In the end, he sent me to go fetch her.

It didn't take long for her to realize that someone else was on her trail, that I was taking careful steps to ensure that the mission would go well.

She had locked the doors and the windows and even caught me in her back yard once. Without injury I slipped away but me and her both knew that I would come back to collect her.

This was the only time I'd found her alone or in a place where I could grab her. She has wasted so much of my time with her running away. I couldn't allow her to waste another minute for the Tall One had grown impatient with me.

In case any of her friends were there with her, I had an alternate plan.

I'm glad I didn't have to resort to killing someone. But if necessary, I would do it, for the Tall One would not appreciate any failures from me.

Rosalyn Nelson had caught the Tall One's attention. In a way she was just like me…human…but not meant to be human. She was meant for something greater, something better and with the Tall One's help she will bloom with no trouble.

She was not fully human…if I am correct maybe a mask like mine's will suit her.

Rosalyn Nelson must be trained. The Tall One must break her. She is the problem.

The Tall One is the solution.

I do not believe she will be a good and committed student. But she cannot be allowed to live a lie any longer. She must accept the fact that from the moment she was born…she belonged to my master, the Tall One.

He has great plans for her. The Tall One already has her first lesson ready. The lesson will teach her so many things she was blind to. The lesson will show her that she has no power as a human that her hope now lies in the Tall One's. It's the first step and my favorite.

Endings, and beginnings.

As I drive, I keep looking in my mirror at her. Her soft, soulful brown eyes are open , but glassy.

I hope she is not dead.

I worry a little. If she dies what use will she be? The Tall One would be most displeased if I came to him with a corpse.

I pull over to the side of the road and turn halfway around in my seat, staring at her, willing her to at least acknowledge me and know that this is not a dream.

Finally, she blinks a little and stares back at me, a hint of fear evident in her eyes when she sees my masked face.

I reach out to her.

Shrinking away she convulses, a cry coming from her gagged mouth. I smile behind my mask. She's alive. Of course she is. I cannot afford to make a mistake.

With a nod I go back to driving and usually, I do not like to drive so slow, but tonight?

Tonight, I feel very pleased.

And I'm sure the Tall One will be to.

Tonight, marks the end of Rosalyn's humanity.

tHe EnD

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is not related to Caught at Last and Somebody's Watching Me so don't get your hopes up XD. My OC Rosalyn is captured by Totheark because Slendy ordered him to. She's suppose to be a new addition to their little "family" and no there will be no romance between her and Totheark XD that would just be dumb, in fact Totheark isn't even fond of her so what's the point in making those two fall for each other XD? Chapter two will be up soon~ And this is dedicated to Dragonheartless.**


	2. End of Hope

End of Hope

'A woman in trouble is just as good as dead.'

* * *

><p>Far away, water dripped in a slow, steady beat. The cold had seeped through Rosalyn's bones, numbing her. The ground was hard, but not wood or cement. The rotten, dark stench of dirt, dank and moldy, filled her nose and throat.<p>

Other than the water, which was closer than she first thought, she heard nothing. No crickets chirping, no voices, nothing.

Rosalyn didn't harbor any illusions that she was home or safe.

For a panic-filled moment, she feared she was dead or worse—buried alive. Hesitantly, she breathed through her mouth, tasted dirt, and her body involuntarily jerked. But the space felt too airy, too open to be buried; and she was in too much pain to be dead.

She opened her eyes, but saw nothing in the deep blackness that filled the space. She didn't know how big the area, no idea of the time, whether it was day or night, or how long she'd been unconscious.

As her eyes focused, she realized it wasn't completely dark. Several feet away, out of her reach, was a small space heater emitting a faint glow. It did very little to heat the room, but the glow gave off enough light to see the outlines of her confinement, darker and sharper than the shadows that surrounded her.

What she could see, coupled with the damp stench, told her she was in a basement or a root cellar.

Rosalyn had no idea where she was; she only remembered how sick she'd been at school. She had wanted to go to the bathroom. She'd wanted to throw up…and she remembered nothing more.

Her head pounded, and her tongue was so parched that the dripping water made her thirsty. Her body was sore, as if she'd been lying in the same position for hours.

She tried to sit up, to at least crawl to the tiny heater, but her left hand was pinched on something. She pulled, heard metal clink against metal.

She felt her wrist with her free hand and realized that she was handcuffed. She reached out and touched bars. She tried to shake them but they were sturdy. Her stomach dry heaved as the truth hit her—she was in a cage.

Close to panicking, Rosalyn focused on what happened when she left school, but it was as if her memory had been gutted.

Her head felt like a lead ball and her muscles were heavy. With great effort, she scooted into a sitting position and leaned against the bars, then sat abruptly forward, feeling a sharp sting against her back.

She now felt the tenderness and bruising all over her body. Gently, she leaned back again and put her head on her knees, hoping the nausea would pass.

The feelings she remembered having were akin to what she knew of the effects of her many encounters with…the Slender Man: the disconnect, the lack of sleep, the memory loss, the coughing, and the lack of muscle control, and the headaches that came and went.

Fear gripping her, she touched her body, a little relieved when she realized she was in the same clothes she'd had on when she came to school.

She had no physical sensation that she'd been…assaulted. Though she was still terrified her racing heart slowed, the pounding between her ears subsiding.

When the nausea passed, she focused on her situation. She'd been kidnapped and put into a cage. Where? By whom?

Oh shit.

Panic exploded, flooding her bloodstream with fear, her physical restraint swiftly stealing her breath as memories flooded her mind.

Slender Man stalking her, trying to escape from him, being paranoid every time shadows danced in her room, the strange masked man following her…

"No," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. She would not be the prey again. She would not allow anyone to frighten her, to hunt her, to hurt her ever again.

She will not be prey again.

But then again…

…perhaps that masked man had kidnapped her.

The panic rose again from the pit of her stomach and spread through her body like wildfire. She'd just beat it back, but the reprieve was a lie. She was lying to herself. She'd never get out of here! She was trapped and that monster had her right where he wanted her. She was at his mercy.

Rosalyn could scarcely breathe, and though she willed herself to get a grip, she couldn't. She wanted to die, right then and there, because some fates were worse than death. Some things should never be suffered even once.

Tears streaming down her brown cheeks, Rosalyn resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and instead wiped her tears away, fear overwhelming sadness and anger settling in mixing with her fear.

Looking around, she noticed that the quality of light was changing. She looked around the basement. A thin silver of light crept in from windows high off the ground. She stared, curious about why the windows were so narrow, then realized that snow blocked most of the glass.

Windows meant an escape route. If she could get out of this cage, she could break a window and climb out.

Then again she didn't know how to unlock the cuffs and she had no bobby pins.

The floors above creaked as her captor walked down the stairs from the second to the first floor. He was right above them, moving here and there.

Muttering curses under her breath, Rosalyn tried slipping her hand from out of the cuff but it seemed as if her captor knew her well and didn't use a large cuff for her wrists.

'Damn!' she thought as bitter failure swept over her. This was the end…she was sure of it.

All of a sudden, the door at the top of the stairs opened. Light flooded the basement, nearly blinding Rosalyn. She averted her eyes.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, her fear evident in her tone as she demanded to know who her kidnapper was.

She swallowed and cleared her throat, mentally scolding herself for showing fear.

She squinted, adjusting to the light, and watched the man descend the stairs. He didn't look threatening but the mask he wore spoke volumes and fear gripped her again.

She was right…the masked one did take her away.

"S-stay back," she weakly said as he came closer and opened her cage…crawling inside and kneeling in front of her, cocking his head to the side and taking something from out of his pocket.

A water bottle…and pills?

Rosalyn shivered and tried scooting away, but in an instant, the masked one's pale hand shot out grasped her arm, squeezing warningly and making her cry out.

"Stop it!" she hissed struggling but he only squeezed tighter, cutting off blood circulation and making her arm numb until she finally stopped.

"Are you working for that thing whose been following me for months?" she hissed when he released her arm and uncapped the water bottle. Fear be dammned, she was not going to be scared anymore, she was not going to be scared…she was not going to be scared.

"…"

No answer.

"Well?"

"…"

"Can you speak y-"

"You will not refer to the Tall One as a "thing" "

His voice was raspy and quiet…as if he had never spoken before…as if this was his first time speaking.

And frankly, it chilled her to the very bone when she heard the edge in his words.

As if pleased by her silence, the masked one gently ran his fingers through her hair and went back to uncapping the case of pills.

Rosalyn could only watch in fear as he popped out three pills from the case and shoved them in her free hand.

Those pills…

Those damn pills…

No…she didn't want to take them anymore…she couldn't!

As if sensing her inner turmoil the masked one closed her hand around the pills.

"Take…them," he slowly instructed.

Rosalyn slowly shook her head and deliberately dropped the pills on the ground.

"Make. Me," she gritted out.

Silence fell between the prisoner and the captor when her words were ground and the more the masked one stared at her the more intimidated and scared shitless she became.

Finally, Rosalyn looked away from his gaze and without another word, the masked one crawled out from her cage, standing up and looking down at her.

"I guess…he will make you take them," she heard him mumble and it didn't take Rosalyn long to see another figure at the foot of the stairs.

Tall.

Wearing a suit.

Arms long.

And tentacles waving wildly around him.

And oh God he was descending down the steps, walking past the masked one, and opening up the cage, blank face freezing her in fear as her eyes widened, her heart beating fast.

And for the first time since she came here…

…Rosalyn screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you guys watched MarbleHornets you will see that before Tim became Totherark A.K.A Masky he was taking these strange white pills which could have been the cause of his transformation into Masky. Right now Slenderman is forcing the pills down her throat so she'll become just like Tim...another Masky. There will be little fluff or bright sides in this story so please do not expect a happy ending~ Dedicated to Razorbladesmiles and HeartlessDragon...or is it DragonHeartless?...Oh well XD.**


	3. End of Weakness

End of Weakness

'Little warriors must be broken in order to be built into killers.'

* * *

><p>I am annoyed with this female.<p>

Rosalyn is defiant. Others had been defiant on occasion, but there is something in this one that grates on me and makes me think twice about having the Tall One teach her.

However, I respect her will to stay alive and not give the Tall One trouble. After he forced her to take her "medicine" she's been as quiet as a mouse. As a reward I uncuffed her from the cage and she took the rest of the pills without any complaints.

The Tall One has an unusual fondness for this girl and I know why. She is human but not really human. Her aura is different and that was the only reason why The Tall One took to following her and making her become one of us.

But alas, she grew stubborn and too terrified for her own good. Avoiding the Tall One as if he were the plague and not bothering to listen to his offer.

She refused to listen.

And as a result I was placed in charge to capture her and strip her of her humanity.

By force if necessary.

I walk down the hallways of the house. The darkness of the home clears my head. Memories of me and the Tall One relax me. The Tall One and I must break this girl and build her back up again.

She was never meant to be human and never meant to be Rosalyn Nelson but instead Rosalie. We will summon her with that name and she will never again reclaim her old life with the usage of her old name.

I must mold her into something that will please the Tall One. However, I do not know if it's possible. The way she looked at me when she refused to take those pills….something in her eyes. She is not like the others.

The Tall One and I knew all along that she was different. For years he had picked very specific people. Of the twelve, ten were broken before they died. Two died during training.

I suspect little Rosalie will get the training quicker then the others. The Tall One is becoming annoyed with her attempts to stay stubborn.

_*Creak*_

At the sound of the door to the basement opening, I look over my shoulder and for some reason I am not surprised to see Rosalie creep from out of the basement.

It's too dark and she has not seen me yet. She is groping around in the darkness, trying to escape.

I make my move.

She does not see me grab her from behind.


	4. End of it All

End of it All

'It doesn't take much for one to subdue a savage beast.'

* * *

><p>I tie Rosalyn like a criminal and drag her back to the basement.<p>

Second lesson: Do not escape.

She is screaming as I walk, but no one can hear her, so I allow her to scream. She will lose her voice. Most do after a day or two of useless noise. No one is near. No one will come. No one cares. No one but me.

I drag her down the stairs and now she cries. I put her in the cage. She cries and does not move. I handcuff her to the bars because I no longer trust her. She will try to get away again.

But she will learn.

I walk up the stairs and turn off the lights. I listen to her sobs. Then she shouts, "I hate you! You fucking freak! I hate you!"

I freeze.

I am annoyed and if possible angry. She swore at me and cursed me. After everything me and the Tall One did to ensure her strength.

I turn the light back on. I walk down the stairs and stare at her through the bars. The annoyance inside grows, bubbles.

The audacity of the girl to speak to me in such a manner and slander the Tall One's name.

"What do you want from me?" Rosalyn screams. She is scared, but she is also defiant.

I want her scared. I want her to calm down before she brings the wrath of the Tall One onto herself.

With that in mind I yank open the cage door and crawl in. She scowls at me and tries to scoot away but I do not allow her to. I grab her by the shoulders and slam her harshly against the back of the cage bars.

She whimpers but does not let up her angry stare.

"Rule…#1: You do not hurl insults at me," I say softly. She opens her mouth to say something but I slam her against the bars again, silencing her.

"Rule #2:…You do not try to escape…least you want the Tall One to catch you," fear grows in her eyes and I am confident that she will not speak back to me like a child.

But still I do not relent.

"And…Rule #3: Do not ever disrespect The Tall One." Mt grip on her shoulders tighten and she bites down on her lower lip to hold back her cries.

Deciding that she finally had enough I ease my grip and settle for staring at her, marveling silently at how her fierce brown eyes went from scared to emotionless within a blink of an eye.

Such an interesting specimen she is.

"I do this to you…so that you will grow," I finally say and with a gentle chuck under her chin I release her and leave her there in the darkness of the basement.

I do not hurt her to be cruel, but to get rid of her outbursts and to make her more quieter so that she will be an excellent student for the Tall One to teach.

She will be strong. She must be strong.

As days turn into weeks her outbursts and plans to escape have ceased to exist. Every night the Tall One goes downstairs into the basement to slowly turn her into one of us.

Her screams break the silence of the night but by dawn she is quiet and the Tall One emerges from the basement looking triumphant.

He tells me that she is ready…that she has forgotten who she has and that she will never again feel worthless…human emotions.

He orders me to make my move.

And I am more then happy to obey.

Epilogue:

Staring at nothing in her small prison, Rosalyn lays, curled up in the back of her cage. Her hair is a mess, tangled and longer than usual. Dark circles under her eyes and her face expressionless.

She is no longer terrified and she is not sure who she is anymore but that's okay…as long as the pain ends. Without a sound she picks up the pills given to her and swallows them one by one, mind empty.

The mask, that haunting mask is soon placed on her face and the voice of the masked one who had kidnapped her can be heard.

"…What…do you feel?"

And she responds.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

EnD.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know this is a crappy ending but to be honest I ran out of ideas :( and plus its like eleven something at night and I should be sleeping -.- . So now that Rosalyn is a Masky...what now? Well I suppose she'll be Slendy's servant and she'll be doing all the work of setting his mysterious plans in motion...or kidnapping innocent little children for him to feed XD. This may be the end of this story but I will still continue it in another chapter or one-shot. Bye!**


End file.
